Forget?
by Keizen
Summary: One day Miseki saves Ranmaru from an accident, Ranmaru takes responsibility by taking care of her. What will happen to these two who both hate the other sex
1. Chapter 1

Uta Pri FAnfic Quartet Night Ranmaru x Miseki Forget? Chapter 1

Miseki POV

It was Friday, there was a concert in the park. My friends dragged me along to hear some band called Quartet Night. The crowd was cheering and screaming, it was so annoying. All the members where just trying to hit on every girl in the audience. I mean who would ever want to date a playboy. 'That's why i hate men'.-"Those where my thoughts at the time". I decided to leave, it wasn't like my friends where gonna notice anyway.

I walked around the park for half an hour. Then I saw the grey haired member from Quartet Night being chased by his fangirls. I laughed a little when I saw how he was panicking. -"That's what you get.." I changed my direction and went to the edge of the park.  
I was about to cross the road when I saw him again. This time he was gasping for air, it seems he was able to loose all the fangirls. Then I noticed that he was standing in the middle of the road and that a truck was heading this way. 'The truck will hit him if he doesn't move now!" And before thinking any further, I ran to him and pushed out of the way. He fell to the other lane, when I on the other hand didn't have any time to move away. And before I knew it, I was lying out cold on the ground. I herad someones voice, but couldn't tell what it was saying...

Ranmaru POV

'Only a few minutes left, I need to get ready to run'. The concert ended, and immediately the girls where all over me. -"Hey let go!" I yelled -"Ranran, don't be so mean!" Reiji was already nagging at me. -"I'll just leave, then" -"Hey girls there he is!" One of the girls yelled. And before I knew it, I was already running for the car. But they where too fast, I had to loose them first. I ran as fast as I could, and after awhile I lost them.  
I was so exhausted, I decided to catch my breath. Soon I noticed a bright light, but I wasn't able to get away. A truck was going to run over me. I fell to the ground after someone pushed me, I looked up and she got hit by the truck instead of me. I stood up and ran to the girl lying on the ground. -"HEY! HEY, WAKE UP! TRY TO STAY AWAKE!" -"HOW IS SHE!" The truck driver came out of his truck. -"The hospital! Quickly!" I was panicking, -"Yeah!" I took her to my arms and got to the mans truck. We went straight to the hospital.

I ran inside the hospital, straight to the front desk. -"PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP HER QUICKLY!" I yelled in the lobby. The employees started yelling to each other and soon they took her to the surgery hall. Someone also came to look at my arm, I never even realized that I had hurt it. The nurse put a cast on it, so it could heal.  
I waited in the hallway for half an hour before I realized. 'I haven't contacted anyone yet' So I took my phone from my pocket, only to see it with a huge crack on it. I sighed and went to look for a payphone. I found one so I decided that I'd call Reiji, He was the only one whose number I could recall. "Reiji, hey it's me." "What! Ran-chan Where are you! You just disappeared". "I'm at the hospital, I nee.." "WHAT! We're on our way!" After that Reiji hung up. -"Why won't he ever listen when people are talking", -"well I think I'll go back to her"

I went back to the hallway infront of the surgery hall. After just five minutes they came out. I stood up and looked at the surgeon. He looked at me for awhile then he said, -"She won't die, but we don't know if she'll wake up". I was shocked about the fact that the girl who saved me, might never wake up again. -"Oh and one more thing boy, what's her name?" I opened my mouth and said the first thing that came to my mind at the moment. -"Miseki, Kurosaki Miseki".


	2. Chapter 2

Uta Pri FAnfic  
Quartet Night  
Ranmaru x Miseki  
Forget? Chapter 2

Reiji POV

'I wonder if Ranran's at the hospital, he's never missed practice before' Reiji was forgetting to look where he was walking and bumbed into someone. -"Augh.. I'm sorry I wasn'watching where I was going so..." The one standing in front of him was Ranmaru. He looked like he was about to faint, -"Ranran you look awful, whens's the last time you slept?" -"I don't know, maybe two days ago" -"what, you gotta get some rest, go home!" Ranmaru looked really angry, 'did I say something wrong?' I thougt to myself. -"I'm only getting some fresh air, I'm going back to the hospital in a while" after saying that he left. He was wobbling like a drunk man, but he managed to stay off the ground.  
I continued to walk and I soon got to the hospital, 'I Wonder if he's back here already'. I went inside to check, I headed for the girls room. At first it seemed no one was there, but then I began to hear snoring. I stepped inside only to see Ranran sleeping on the chair, leaning to the corner. He looked so peaceful. After that I was covered by fear, what if she doesn't wake up. Will Ranran stay here forever to look at her, hoping to see her wake up. Is he gonna go insane, 'I have to force him to leave and go outside'

Miseki POV

'I wonder who is it? I hear his voice, now he's asleep aswell, but earlier he was talking to me. What was he trying to say, I didn't understand. No more like I heard, but couldn't hear. What is going on right now, what happened'.

Ranmaru POV

*slowly waking up* I looked around me and noticed I was still at the hospital. And that Reiji was snoozing there next to me. -"Man, I'm so hungry!" -"Then you should go and eat something" -"Who's there!" Someone giggled, -"you're weird, is your friend just as weird?" I looked around and noticed that the girl was awake. She was still laying on the bed, but her eyes where open. That's why I didn't notice at first. I looked at her, I still couldn't believe it. -"Why so quiet, seen a ghost or something?" And she was giggling again. -"You um... how long have you been awake? I mean.. I don't want to be rude". -"It's nothing.. hm.. let's see, an hour or so" -"oh... Oh yeah, wait here I'll go get the doctor!" -"Wait! before you go, can you tell me Who am I and why am I here?"

_  
Okay, to be continued next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Uta Pri Fanfic Quartet Night Ranmaru X Miseki Forget? Chapter 3

Ranmaru POV  
'No! It's my fault, what should I do' -"Ranran relax! Just look at her, she's taking it just fine" Reiji was trying to cheer me up. The doctor finished examining her and came to talk to us -"Well there isn't anything you should be worrying about, she just has a light amnesia.. Though it's not certain that she'll get those memories back." -"She, won't remember?" -"Well you never know, but for now you should take her home" -"h.. home, but we..." -"Reiji shut up! Sure, we'll take her home."

An hour later at the shining dormitory

Miseki POV

-"Kurosaki-san, is it really okay for me to stay here, I mean... isn't it rude?" -"No! I mean, it's my fault you lost your memories and... Well you're my guest" -"oh.. I see, I think"

Then four people came outside from what seemed to be the front door. -"HEY SYO-CHAN!, IS THAT HER!" said the the tall blonde, I automatically hid behind Kurosaki-san. -"They're not bad people you know" said the man with dark blue hair, now infront of me. He just kneeled and petted my head, while smiling. I instinctively ran and hid behind Kotobuki-san. -"Tokiya! You scared her, yuo can't do that! Ah, I'm Ittoki Otoya. Nice to meet you." Ittoki san just smiled at me and afterwards started bugging Ichinose-san. -"Ko... Kotobuki-san..." I almost started crying, I don't know what was I so scared of. -"Come on guys, give her some space. You're scaring her." -"NO WAY! You're taller than me!" -"kyahh!" I ran away. I heard Kotobuki and Kurosaki angrily yelling -"SYOOO!" and his response to them -"eek!"

After running for a while I tripped and fell down. I didn't know why was I running in the first place, so I sat up and just stayed there. 'Who am I? Why am I running? What happened?' those where my thoughts as I ran. Now I was just sitting there, crying. -"You lost?" Someone said to me. -"No, I just don't know where I am!" I anwsered as I was drying my tears. -"Then you are lost." He laughed a bit, -"who are you anyway?" -"They called me Miseki, but I myself don't know" -"Then, let's go ask. Together." He said that and then expanded his hand for me to reach. I grapped it, without thinking anything anymore. -"You know, little kittens like you shouldn't cry so easily." I looked at him. He had orange hair and blue eyes, he seemed somewhat nice and some what annoying so I replied. -"crying, yeah right. Like i'd ever cry infront of someone like you" He just chuckled and smirked


End file.
